supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kireina Rose
Youth W.I.P Powers An Enternal can have various powers, them having many to choose from, they can pick an use one power, or she can use many others, enternals usually stick with the one power they choose, not changing a lot, but if an enternal feels threatened and they power they withhold cannot help them they can and will switch to a power that would fit them. Enternals were made from a meteor that hit earth when it was first formed, they have various things about them such as they naturally have super strength, enhanced bodies, they can control night and day. Weapons * Worthiness: There is no proof, but it is believed that, just like the original Mjolnir, no one can lift the mace who is not worthy. Although, it is possible that it is not a matter of worthiness, but that Odin made it so that only Eric Masterson can lift it. This is based on the fact that in MC2, Eric's son, Kevin Masterson was given the Thunderstrike Enchanted Mace by Jarvis, the Avengers butler, as per his father's will but, as the mace was apparently made only for his father alone, Kevin was unable to use it as his father had. * Power of Recall: When the owner of Thunderstrike throws the mace, it returns to their hand with irresistible force. In the same way, he can summon it to himself even if it has not been thrown. * Transformation: By stamping the mace, the owner of Thunderstrike can revert to their mortal human form, dressed in whatever clothes they had last wore in that form, while the mace transforms into a wooden cane. Then, by stamping the cane they turn back into their superhuman form, and the cane again becomes the mace. * Force Projection: Being a mace, Thunderstrike can be used as a blunt force melee weapon or as a throwing weapon. Based on the theory that it has the same attributes as Mjolnir, it can absorb, magnify, and return almost any type of force. By itself, the mace could create ground tremors, when struck against the ground, or whirlwinds, when swung around. They can also use the mace to project powerful concussive blasts of mystical energy. * Flight: By throwing the mace and gripping its strap, the owner of Thunderstrike can fly. The mace magically enables the owner to survive the adverse conditions of outer space, including its lack of oxygen. * Portal Creation: It was never confirmed, but in theory, when swung at a particular pitch, perhaps only by Thor, the mace can open a portal to any desired dimension (such as Asgard). Thunderstrike was used to transport people from point to point on Earth in Thunderstrike #16. * Energy Sensing: The mace can detect most types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy. * Illumination: The mace can glow to provide a limited amount of light. * Energy Projection: Thunderstrike can launch powerful bursts of mystic energy. * Allspeak: The wielder of Thunderstrike is able to access the Allspeak allowing them can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages.